choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Ford F-250
The Ford F-250 is a full-size pickup truck featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q, Choro-Q 2, and Choro-Q 3. Real life info The F-250 is part of Ford's F-Series truck line, which was introduced in 1953 and continues to be produced today, consisting of light-duty full-size pickup trucks, medium-duty trucks, and buses (B-Series). This page will focus on the ninth-generation F-250, which was produced from 1992-1998, as it was featured in the Choro-Q series. The ninth-generation F-Series was similar to the previous generation, but the styling was more rounded and the interior was redesigned. The F-250 was available in regular cab and Super Cab (extended cab) configurations, and bed sizes included 6.5' and 8' beds; 6.5' beds were available in StyleSide and FlareSide configurations. Engine choices included a 4.9-liter inline-6 producing 150 hp and 260 lb/ft of torque, a 5.0-liter V8 producing 185 hp, and a 5.8-liter V8 producing 200 hp and 310 lb/ft of torque. Transmissions included a 4-speed manual, 5-speed manual, or a 4-speed automatic. Rear-wheel drive was standard, with 4-wheel drive available. One trim line was offered in 1992 (Custom). In 1993, the Custom trim was renamed XL. The inline-6 was detuned to 145 hp; a 7.5-liter V8 producing 230 hp was available. A 3-speed automatic transmission was offered. In 1994, the S trim line was added, and the engines were retuned: The inline-6 produced to 150 hp, the 5.8-liter V8 now produced 210 hp and the 7.5-liter V8 now produced 245 hp. In 1995, the S trim was renamed Special. Torque on the 5.8-liter V8 increased to 325 lb/ft. In 1996, the 4.9-liter inline-6 was retuned, producing 148 hp and 257 lb/ft of torque. A crew cab model was added to the lineup. Trim lines consisted of base and XL. In 1997, new engine choices included a 4.6-liter V8 producing 220 hp and 290 lb/ft of torque, a 5.4-liter V8 producing 235 hp, and a 7.3-liter V8 turbodiesel producing 215 hp and 425 lb/ft of torque, with the 5.8-liter V8, and the 7.5-liter V8 also offered. Trim lines included Standard, XL, XLT, and Lariat. Production of the ninth-generation F-250 ceased in late 1997, with the last of these F-250s designated for the 1998 model year (which was unchanged from the 1997 model year). Choro-Q The F-250 is body 10 in Choro-Q. Notes * The F-250 is a buyable body in Choro-Q; it costs 500G. * The F-250 featured in Choro-Q is a regular cab model with "FlareSide" (stepside) bed. * As with all bodies in Choro-Q, the tires aren't as detailed compared to later games and it is difficult to tell where the sidewalls and the tread meet on the tires. Choro-Q 2 The F-250 is body 10 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the F-250 in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. Choro-Q 3 The F-250 is body 014 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the F-250 in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 Category:Vehicles Category:American Vehicles